


The Box In Her Pocket

by ankhesenpaaten



Category: Alice in Wonderland 2010
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhesenpaaten/pseuds/ankhesenpaaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a "naughty" pocket watch.  Now Alice returns it to Tarrant along with a rather "naughty" gift of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box In Her Pocket

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.  
Rated M - just in case.  
This story was inspired by Wanderamaranth's Story "The Pocket Watch" and Manniness' story "The Diary."  
   
This story is also based on the Alice in Wonderland Big Bang week six Writer's Prompt for opening lines.  
   
   
   
The Box in Her Pocket  
   
   
   
She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled. It would be a lovely thank you for Tarrant for his allowing her to borrow such a highly personal item.  
   
Alice had been borrowing Tarrant's terribly naughty pocket watch for several days. At first she didn't know just why she had asked him to lend it to her, but she had! She had blurted out the words without even realising that they were forming. Suddenly she had said them, and with a quick kiss to his chin, she had unfastened the clasp and taken the watch from her bemused and embarrassed friend.  
   
She couldn't, at first, understand the strange allure it held for her. After all, it was a very naughty image for an innocent thing like a pocket watch! But the image...oh, that dreadfully naughty and...alluring image. The couple on horseback engaging in such scandalous and wanton behaviour! Oh, she shouldn't even be thinking about such an image much less staring at it. And oh, how she had been staring at it!  
   
Alice was now so familiar with the image that she had memorized every detail. Every tiny detail of the activity; every detail of the expressions on the faces of the man and woman; every detail of colour and emotion that seemed to leap out at her and inbed itself into her consciousness.  
   
Well, not only her consciousness, but also her unconsciousness. When Alice slept, she had dreams of the couple on horseback. She was standing in a field of wild flowers and the horse cantered by with the couple engaged in an act of passion atop its broad back. Alice nearly swooned at the sight. The couple smiled at her as they raced by and she felt her knees buckle. Why? Was it because of the activity? Of course it had to be! But somehow, her dream-self did not think so. It was because... She woke up gasping and panting. Her heart was racing and she desperately wondered how Tarrant was sleeping.  
   
The following night Alice dreamt that she was in that same field of wild flowers. She heard the sound of a galloping horse and looked up from picking flowers and was stunned into immobility by the sight of Tarrant and a woman who looked like her upon the horse engaging in a torrid act of heated passion! She watched as Tarrant caressed her double as they rode and how her double was panting and moaning in desire. She felt a surge of jealousy course through her and she shouted at the couple to stop! Tarrant should not be doing such things with another woman! He should be doing them with...  
   
Alice awoke once more. This time not only was her heart racing, but she was panting and perspiring and she had a strange wetness between her thighs. She gasped and tried to slow her frantically beating heart only to feel a strange heat coil in her belly. Was Tarrant sleeping peacefully across the hall? Did he have such wicked dreams?  
   
After that, scarcely an hour could go by without her thinking about the couple on that watch. And what was worse was that she could no longer just imagine the couple on the watch indulging in such passion, but that she was beginning to constantly imagine that it were she and Tarrant on that horse! Well, she didn't care for the idea of being atop a horse with him doing that, but anywhere else...  
   
"Alice, stop it!" she'd scold herself, "you can't think of him like that! He would not approve!"  
   
Or...would he? Tarrant did seem to fancy her; however, she could not be certain. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and he seemed at times to behave as if he was in love with her; but he never took any liberties, no matter how tiny, to show her so. He said nothing out of the ordinary to her. Yet he did shower her with hats and clothing and so many lovely creations. And sometimes...yes! He sometimes brought her flowers.  
   
However, he never brought her flowers and indicated that they were a gesture of Courtship. Alice knew that he was bashful and perhaps he was afraid she would reject his advances, if indeed his acts were advances at all.  
   
This had to stop, she told herself one day. She couldn't yet return the watch, but she had an idea, that if carried out, could purge herself of its tormenting allure. Yes, her idea was wicked, but she couldn't stop thinking about following through with it. The imp in her couldn't resist.  
   
So, she paid an embarrassing visit to the Royal Jeweller. He did not laugh at her nor did he even smirk. He simply complied with her request and said that her order would be completed in three days time.  
   
Now, right now, the box was in her pocket. She fingered it again and smiled as she stood behind Tarrant as he waited for the others to arrive for Tea.  
   
"Tarrant?"  
   
He turned to her and his entire countenance brightened with his delighted smile. They had barely spoken for the past week, save for a few uncomfortable snippets of conversation; and they had not stood so close as they were now.  
   
"Yes, Alice?" he lisped happily.  
   
"I have something for you," she said.  
   
His smile did not falter. "My watch?" he asked as she drew the box from her pocket.  
   
"Well, yes. And...no."  
   
Tarrant raised a brow. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, lassie."  
   
Alice stepped so close that their bodies slightly touched. She heard him gasp softly and saw his fists clench and unclench at his sides. She looked up into his lovely pale face and his eyes had flickered to the rosy pink that indicated nervous anticipation.  
   
"I have your watch," she said in a low and purposely husky voice, "but I also have another. But if you want either of them you'll have to answer two questions for me."  
   
"Aye?" he asked, and dared to put one arm around her. She sensed his nervousness so she shifted slightly into him to encourage him.  
   
"Oh, aye," she said. "Two questions."  
   
Tarrant grinned mischievously now. "An' wha' are yer questions, lass?" he burred playfully.  
   
"One; do you fancy me, Tarrant?"  
   
He frowned in bewilderment. "Fancy?"  
   
Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "You know, fancy me. Care for me as...more than a friend."  
   
"Aye, Ah see." His eyes began to change to a colour she had only see him have when he looked at her. When she had seen it he would always look away from her, or pull his hat down over his eyes. The colour was lavender.  
   
"Tarrant?"  
   
"Lass, Ah dew hae' feelin's fer ye. Strong uns."  
   
Alice barely dared to breathe as she looked deeply into the lavender eyes that now fixed on hers without embarrassment. He was daring to Hope.  
   
"Ah...Ah'd lak te Court ye, if ye've a min'."  
   
He was trembling now. Alice felt her heart swell with joy. He did fancy her! And she was so happy that she was near to bursting!  
   
She smiled reassuringly at him and allowed him to see the joy in her expression. She was not going to simply nod her head or curtsey to accept his 'offer' as she had been taught.  
   
"Tarrant, I'd love that!"  
   
"Aye?" he asked, disbelievingly, his eyes becoming a deeper lavender..  
   
"Aye," she said sincerely, "very much an 'aye!'"  
   
He grinned and relaxed. "Wha's yer ot'er question?"  
   
"Would you accept a rather..." She paused, suddenly nervous and beginning to regret her little 'joke.'  
   
"Go on, lass," he urged gently.  
   
"Would you accept a rather naughty watch?"  
   
"Ah hae wun ulreddy, lass" he said, curious as to why she would ask such a thing. "Ah meen, ye hae it nauw, buh..."  
   
"Tarrant," she said, summoning all of her Muchness, "take a look." She gave the box to Tarrant.  
   
He opened it and stared inside. His face went more pale than usual and his eyes widened and flickered quickly to pink. He swayed on his feet.  
   
"Tarrant?" she asked, suddenly wondering if he had changed his mind about Courting her. Well, could she blame him? She had meant to play a naughty little joke and it was backfiring on her!  
   
"Alice?" he suddenly asked, and took one of her hands in his.  
   
She swallowed uncomfortably and looked back into his face. She may as well know now.  
   
"Alice, Ah luv it!" He burst into a fit of the giggles and Alice was so relieved that she joined in. "Buh Ah won' be shewin' it te aneh wun else! Nae evah!"  
   
"You'd better not!" she teased as he suddenly hugged her tightly. His giggling subsided into affectionate chuckling.  
   
"Yer a verra special lass, mah Alice!"  
   
They looked at the watches side by side in the box, both of them now opened. One was Tarrant's original watch with the anonymous couple and the other bore the images of Alice and Tarrant.   However, there were a few significant changes.  Not only did Alice's gift have their images enjoying the same activity but they were in a Hat Shop.  Tarrant wore his usual top hat and Alice wore one that was the same style except that it was her favourite blue colour.  The pair, instead of being atop a horse were standing before a table filled with Hats, ribbons and other dressing items.   
   
Tarrant bent down to her ear and burred, "Ah'll sum dae hae thi' pleasure, if ye've ah min'!"  
   
Alice gasped in shock and Tarrant grinned again. He pocketed both of the watches.  
   
"Buh wit'ou th' horse!" he added. "Ah lak th' Hat Rum bettah!"  
   
Alice blushed hotly but couldn't help giggling. "When we get that far, Tarrant, I'll hold you to that!"  
   
"Please dew, mah Alice," he burred again, his hot breath causing her to shiver, "please dew."  
 


End file.
